1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support systems for use for example with walls or roofs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Walls and roofs for factory or warehouse buildings have been proposed consisting of a double skin of cladding material separated by a plurality of Z-shaped rails and with the space between the two skins filled with a thermally insulating material.
Such systems are difficult to fix and can readily be deformed when subjected to pressure or weight.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved support system.